1. Field of Technology
This invention relates to an image forming system and a program thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The image forming system configured by an image forming apparatus and a book binding apparatus has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 2004-209870 has disclosed an image forming system for manufacturing booklets, namely for conducting a case binding, by encasing a bundle of book-body sheets (it may be simply called a book-body) into a U-shaped cover sheet, which is going to be contents of a booklet, and pasting the back section of the bundle of sheets of the book-body onto a cover sheet.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 2004-209870, only book-body sheets having the same length are supposed to be used, when conducting a case binding. The cover sheet is cut so that the length of a cover sheet becomes (a length of book-body sheet×2+thickness of book-body). Hereinafter, a “the length” direction denotes a direction, which is along the direction of encasing the book-body sheets into the cover sheet. (Hereinafter, “the length” denotes a length in the direction defined above unless otherwise specified).
However, when conducting a case binding by encasing the book-body including a plurality of book-body sheets having different lengths into a cover sheet, for example, there may be a possible situation where conducting a book binding by encasing other book-body sheets, into which a tub paper sheet having a longer length than the length of the other book-body sheets, into a cover sheet.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image forming system and a program thereof, which are capable of book binding in response to the needs of users even when conducting book binding by encasing a book-body including various kinds book-body sheets having different lengths into a cover sheet to solve the problems described above.